En el baño de prefectos
by J0r
Summary: Ginny necesitaba algo que le quite el mal humor, y Blaise estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Desafío del foro de Chocolate y Menta.


**En el baño de prefectos.**

Maldito infierno, odiaba practicar Quidditch cuando llovía y el aire estaba frío. No es que fuese friolenta, pero le molestaba el viento en su nariz y el color que ella tomaba. A esta altura ya no le importaba cruzar todo el vestíbulo con las botas embarradas y con la escoba en su hombro, su humor no era el mejor.

Por suerte Hermione le había dado la contraseña del baño de prefectos, conociéndola como la conocía, la castaña sabía que a Ginny le vendría bien uno de aquellos baños, los exámenes próximos, la final del equipo, su rotura con Dean y la indecisión de Harry habían logrado que la pelirroja estuviese con un humor detestable.

Premeditando lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta Ginny suspiró con regocijo, tenía los dedos de los pies helados y el cabello enredado. Daría todo el oro de Gringotts por otro momento como el que le esperaba, de solo imaginar el suave calor sobre su piel y el dulce aroma de las espumas de baño todos los vellos de su espalda se erizaban de placer.

- Aroma de pino- susurró sonriendo, la puerta se abrió ante ella dándole la bienvenida a un enorme baño con hermosos vidrios trabajados en las ventanas. Las luces eran suaves y tranquilas y el aroma a fresco invadía sus sentidos. Con premura dejó su mochila en el suelo y sacó de ella su ropa limpia.

Con la vista recorrió la habitación, observó cada uno de los espacios y el vacío del lugar, sin más se dirigió hacia uno de los enormes grifos y accionó la palanca, de repente más de una decena de ellos dejaron caer infinidad de burbujas de diferentes colores, los aromas volvieron a inundar el cuarto y profirieron en ella un relajante gemido. Podría pasar toda una vida en un sitio como ese.

Sin esperar más, se quitó los guantes que cubrían sus manos, las botas enlodadas y el grueso sweater, el pantalón fue arrojado a un lado junto a la fina camiseta. De su mochila sacó una mullida toalla y la dejó en el suelo a su vez que llevaba sus manos a la espalda para quitarse el sostén y luego se inclinaba para quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa. Una vez envuelta en el paño se dirigió hacia la enorme tina.

- Merlín bendito…- susurró al meter los pies en ella, el agua estaba dulcemente caliente, sonrió con pereza y dejó su cuerpo desnudo para hundirse en esas sensaciones que deparaban sobre su piel. Sin embargo algo llamó la atención, logrando pasar desapercibida arrastró su varita hacia el agua y la dejó a un lado, estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió-. Puedes salir de allí Zabini, ya te he visto.

El chico se asomó desde detrás de una estatua y la miró lascivamente.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Simplemente te vi…- cerró los ojos notando como el muchacho se acercaba, el sonido de sus pasos eran suaves-. ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

- Malfoy me dio la contraseña- Ginny hizo un suave sonido con su boca asintiendo-. ¿Y por qué no te fuiste?

- Porque el baño me pareció más tentador- abrió los ojos y lo miró a su lado, con el cabello oscuro cayéndole desprolijamente en el rostro-. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- Estaba esperándote…- sonrió nuevamente hincándose a su lado- Oí como le decías a un compañero tuyo que te vendrías para aquí- Ginny curvó una ceja con sugestión.

- Debo sentirme halagada…- sonrió con malicia-. Pues aquí me tienes Zabini- Ginny levantó sus brazos apoyándolos sobre el borde de la tina, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus pechos-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- indagó con sensualidad.

Zabini se la quedó mirando embobado, el valle de los senos de la pelirroja eran peligrosamente profundos, solo bastaba con estirar la mano y llegaría a tocar su sedosa piel, la tersura del contacto, la espuma llegaba a cubrir aquel lugar en donde la pálida tez se volvía oscura, sin embago podía distinguir el cambio de color a través del agua. Perdido estaba en esos pensamientos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus brazos fueron jalados por la chica cayendo al agua junto a ella.

- ¿Esto era lo que querías?- indagó ella acercándose a él, su cabello mojado se le pegaba en los hombros y el calor del agua le había sonrojado las mejillas-. Porque si es esto, podríamos llegar a hacer algo- con sus ojos castaños recorrió su rostro mojado y fijó su mirada en la oscura del chico, acercándose más, rodeó con una de sus manos el cuello masculino y acercó su cuerpo-. Solamente tienes que pedírmelo…- susurró en su oído a la vez que dejaba que su aliento le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello.

- Yo…- pero Zabini quedó anonadado cuando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica se sentó sobre sus piernas, el agua los cubría a ambos, sentía el cuerpo pesado por la ropa mojada.

- ¿Tienes miedo acaso?- inquirió ella en un suave ronroneo.

- Es que…- sus manos nerviosas se posaron en la cintura de ella y se regocijó al sentir su estrechez.

- ¿Quién diría que una ávida serpiente se fijaría en una traidora de sangre como yo?- acarició con sus dedos su estómago.

- Pero no dejas de estar buena por eso- sonrió retomando un podo de control en la situación-. Creo que podemos sacar provecho de esto- y sin más acercó sus labios a los de ella.

- Espera…- le pidió Ginny en un susurro-. No es justo que yo esté completamente desnuda, y que tú…- lo miró con la ropa mojada-, estés totalmente vestido.

- Eso se arregla fácil- Zabini con movimientos torpes se quitó el pantalón y la camisa y los arrojó fura del agua, luego siguió con su ropa interior quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

- Eso me gusta…- Ginny se acercó a él inclinándose a su lado-. Ahora cierra los ojos que haré algo que te encantará-. El chico así lo hizo mientras la pelirroja con una mano comenzó a masajear uno de sus hombros logrando que el chico hiciera una extraña mueca en su cara.

Ginny sonrió en silencio a la vez que agitaba su varita, es que no podía ser más tonto.

- Hija de…- Zabini blasfemó con furia, la muy maldita lo había acorralado de pies y manos.

- Lo siento Blaise… Yo no me mezclo con los leales a la sangre- Ginny se levantó de la tina disfrutando del goce y el odio que destilaba el chico hacia su persona, a pesar del enojo, sabía que el no podía quitar los ojos de su cuerpo sin ropa y del movimiento de sus piernas al salir del agua, al igual que del camino que la toalla ahora hacía por sus extremidades y por su rostro.

- Esta me las pagarás…

- Dudo que puedas…- rió a la vez que se vestía con la ropa limpia que había traído-. Creo que jamás olvidaré este momento, si tuviese una cámara te sacaría una fotografía- con gracia metió sus piernas en el pantalón de franela y se subió el cierre del abrigo que llevaba encima.

- Desátame.

- Pues usa tu varita…- le respondió ella sabiendo que la varita estaba en el pantalón.

- No puedo si tú me tienes atado.

- Con gusto la llevaré hasta las mazmorras, no te preocupes- con otra fluorita de su varita limpió su uniforme de quidditch y lo guardó en la mochila.

- No puedes hacerme esto…- siseó con amenaza.

- Oh… claro que puedo…- se inclinó hacia él y tomó su rostro con las manos-. Gracias por hacerme sentir de mejor humor- le dijo antes de besarlo, Zabini a pesar de todo aceptó sus labios y sin escrúpulos metió su ávida lengua en su boca, se embriagó con la dulzura y la calidez de Ginny y su enérgica respuesta, la muy perversa sabía besar. Pero juró cuando ella mordió con fiereza su labio inferior, ya que el gusto metálico de la sangre invadió su paladar con una furia sin precedentes, ¡como lo había excitado ese simple gesto!

- Maldita perra…

- Vocabulario de Slytherin…- Ginny suspiró mientras metía la ropa mojada del chico en una bolsa-. Te la dejo en tu sala querido, luego tú verás como te sales de aquí- y sin más salió del baño dejando a Zabini completamente empapado, sin ropa que ponerse y sin su varita a mano.

- ¡Demonios!- gritó él encolerizado, sin embargo más enojado estaba por la reacción de su propio cuerpo, esa zorra estaba infinitamente buena.

o0o0o

Ginny sonrió al sentarse junto a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se corría a un lado para dejarle más lugar.

- No fuiste al vestuario con nosotros- le dijo observando la sonrisa de ella.

- Estaba un poco de mal humor- le respondió sirviéndose comida en un plato-. Pero no te preocupes que ya se me ha pasado…- le dijo a la vez que lo observaba con cariño.

Un revuelo seguido de risas inundó el vestíbulo del castillo, tanto Harry como Ginny se asomaron hacia la puerta viendo como Hermione Y Ron iban hacia la mesa completamente rojos y riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- indagó Harry, pero su preguntas fueron resueltas cuando El Pottergeist comenzó a cantar por todo el comedor.

_- Hay un nudista en el pasillo, y oh por todos los santos, si es una serpiente, y que pequeña la tiene…_

- ¿Quién es?- inquirió Harry con una mueca divertida.

- Blaise Zabini…- respondió Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa-. Lo tendrían que haber visto.

- Al parecer le jugaron una mala pasada y le quitaron la ropa y la varita…- dijo Ron-. ¡Como me gustaría conocer a esa persona! La adoraría por el resto de mi vida.

- ¡Cállate Ron!- inquirió Hermione sin poder aguantar la risa.

Ginny rió, el mal humor se le había ido, el pesado de Zabini para algo había servido, Harry a su lado reía como nunca antes, y su risa era una cosa que no tenía nombre; lo miró a los ojos y se maravilló por su brillo.

_Zabini…_pensó, y con una sonrisa siguió comiendo de su plato, aquello era algo que jamás olvidaría.

- _¡Y encima la tiene arrugada!-_ exclamó nuevamente el Pottergeist haciendo que el Gran Comedor estallara a carcajadas.

* * *

Sé que muchos se preguntarán qué es lo que hago yo acá publicando algo semejante. Es un desafío para el foro de **Chocolate y Menta** que espero haber cumplido. Resultó agradable escribirlo, lo disfruté mucho.

Besos para todos, especialmente para las chicas del foro,

Jor.

PD: Y si Lily lee esto, que por favor me deje su mail que no quedó en el review :)


End file.
